We Meet Again
by DarkFlower345
Summary: Set fifteen years after the Mikaelson ball. "Elijah Mikaelson, the man who turned me and left me," Elena Gilbert has been avoiding the original ever since he left her almost ten years ago, but what happens when the doppelganger turns up in New Orleans and finds out the truth about his departure?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so basically for this story to happen it has to be set after 3x15. In this story Elena went off with the original family for five years after she told Elijah not to drink the champagne at the ball. There is no Silas, anchor or human Katherine and no pregnant Hayley. Kol did not die because it is a crime to kill him off and Finn went with them after they forgave him for betraying them. Damon did not sire Elena instead it was Elijah but you will learn about that in later chapters. This is set fifteen years after the ball in season three. I will write flashbacks throughout the story, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading._**

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert, human doppelgänger turned original sire. Not that it even matter about the original sire part. Elijah, her sire, left her a month after turning her, it was his family that taught her control. Kol taught her speed and strength, Rebekah taught her how to control the emotion's, Klaus helped her feed and Finn showed her how to clean up. She could not have asked for better mentors. The vampire sat in a bar named Rousseau's in New Orleans. She had never been to the city before and heard it was a good place for the vampires to party. Elena was in the corner of the bar feeding off the first good-looking guy she had seen. She pulled back, when she could hear that his heart beat was starting to slow down and she knew it was time for him to take her home. She wiped away the blood around her mouth and feed the man a bit of her blood. Elena was about to get up when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.<p>

"Leaving so soon, peanut?" There are only two people she knows that call her peanut and one was Kol Mikaelson, second youngest of the original family.

"What are you doing here?" she began. "The last time I heard from you, you were in England with Niklaus." Elena had tried to avoid any originals, except Rebekah, as much as she could. She just hoped that this original was on his own.

"I could ask the same question," he sat next to the man she was going to take home tonight. "You are not going to remember that you met this woman tonight, you went out for a drink alone and had one to many. Now go home." The man got up and walked straight out the door.

"Hey, that was my entertainment for tonight!" she complained.

"Well lucky for you there is a change of plans. I'm bored and I need some fun."

"I'm only passing through. I have to find a motel to stay in and all before we go anywhere-" she was interrupted by Kol.

"Come on, Elena. We are practically family, and no family of mine will stay in a dirty motel. I will find you somewhere."

"That's great but-" can she even get a word in anymore?

"No buts. It's nearly ten now, there has to be some club open out there," he got up gesturing to the door. "After you."

"Fine then but you are buying."

* * *

><p>Kol had forced Elena to come with him to the compound with him before they went out. Elena had gotten changed into a royal blue dress with black see through material that started just above her breasts and showing off a serious amount of cleavage and black Louis Vuitton high heels. She sat in Kol's bedroom while he got changed in his walk-in closet.<p>

"I thought, I heard my favourite doppelbitch," Rebekah came in and jumped on Kol's bed.

"I thought we got past you calling me a bitch," she hopped on the bed beside Rebekah.

"You were down graded when you didn't call me for a couple of months."

"I was in Europe for a while," she replied. "I stayed in Greece for a couple of months."

"How long are you here for?"

"I'm just here for the weekend, I haven't thought about it," she had planned to stay for a little while then head up state. "I heard from a vampire that here is a good place for feeding and partying."

Kol came out of the closet wearing a short sleeve blue plaid shirt and brown chinos. "Elena, tell me how handsome I look?"

"I'm on vervain," she answered. "You know I can't be compelled."

"Where are you two going? I want to come!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"The metropolitan," Kol grabbed his phone. "Better go get ready if you want to join."

After waiting an hour for Rebekah to get ready they went out clubbing in the French quarter. They ran into Klaus who was extremely happy to see Elena and then joined them.

* * *

><p>They got back to the compound at four in the morning. Elena had been convinced by Rebekah and forced by Klaus to stay with them for the duration of her stay. Kol and Rebekah were very drunk while Elena was a little tipsy and Klaus was barely drunk at all. Upon entering the compound they heard voices coming from the kitchen. They all went to find out who the noises were coming from.<p>

"I'm so glad that your family is out tonight" a female voice said.

"I am very offended by that statement." Kol held his hand up to his heart.

Elena walked behind Rebekah into the kitchen. There stood Elijah, only wearing black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. This is the most naked she had ever seen him apart from the time he was barefoot in Rome. Elena was about to speak when she noticed the beautiful woman in his white dress shirt.

Elijah sensed a very familiar presence in the room. He took a deep breath and inhaled her lovely scent of vanilla. Why was she here? Not that he wasn't happy about it. He had purposely been avoiding her for the past couple of years. He kept watch on her of course but has not seen her.

"Well, someone has had a good time," Kol went to the cupboard to get some crisps to soak up the alcohol. In the meantime Elijah stepped out for between the woman's legs.

"I'm Hayley," the woman, now named Hayley, held out her hand for Elena.

"Elena," she took the woman's hand. "This is so awkward," Kol muttered.

"And you are?" she asked letting go of her hand.

"I'm Elijah's-" she trailed off.

"Fuck buddy" Kol said just loud enough for the vampires to hear. Every vampire, but Elijah, laughed.

"This is my, um, companion," Elijah responded. He couldn't really call her his girlfriend because he was in this relationship for one reason and one reason only. "Elena Gilbert, the last of my blood line."

"Elijah Mikaelson, the man who made me a vampire and then left me," she will never forgive him for what he had done to her all them years ago not for the turning set but for leaving her at her most vulnerable.

"I'm sorry for that; I had business to attend too."

"Must have been very important considering it took you two years to complete," she sarcastically added. "I see you have a new look, was the suits too much?" she looked him up and down. He was a very sexy man both in suits and without them. He had definitely kept himself tidy before he turned; you could tell that if he tensed, he would have perfectly cut abs and he had a v line that was sexy as hell.

"Believe it or not, I don't always wear suits."

"I can see that, so how long have you been with Hayley?" _not that she actually wanted to know._

"A couple of months," he stated.

"I thought I smelt wet dog earlier, I thought it was just Niklaus."

"Watch it Gilbert, just because I like you doesn't mean I won't decapitate you," Klaus along with Rebekah left the kitchen. Leaving just Kol behind to keep the peace.

"At least I don't reek of blood and sex," Elijah stiffened at the wolf's words.

"Instead of blood, you smell as though you swam in a sewer. And FYI, you also smell of sex." She really disliked this woman and if she wasn't going out with Elijah, she would not have stood now.

"Two-one to Elena," Kol cheered.

"Come on Elijah; let's go to the shower," she spoke, "together."

"Yeah I think you need a good scrub. Elijah dear, make sure you get her armpits-I can smell them from here," Elena replied. She wasn't intimidated by any werewolf except Niklaus of course.

"Come on Kol, why don't you show me to my room?"

"No bother peanut," Kol followed Elena out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review x<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sauntered down the elegant stairs of the Mikaelson mansion. At this moment in time Elena was extremely glad that she was a vampire because if she wasn't she would be suffering from an extremely bad hangover from the shot Kol made her take when they got home. The doppelgänger had not gotten much sleep the previous night thinking about the were-bitch that Elijah is dating. When Elena had left to go bed, after the shots with Kol, she heard a bit of a lover's quarrel going on between the love birds, Elijah had asked Hayley to leave and Hayley was all but happy with the request. Elena couldn't deny that it was good to see Elijah again but to see him with that dog, ugh no.

Elena strutted into the glorious black and white kitchen that Rebekah has imported from Italy the previous month. The vampire danced into the room while singing a song that had popped into her head before interring. "I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. Cause the power, you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!"" she replayed the film by throwing her nightgown on the floor just like Danny Zuko does at the start of the song.

She jiggled her way over to fridge, taking out the carton of milk before setting it on the counter, "You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you." she started to search round the cupboard looking for the cereal. She finally stumbled upon the right one. "Damn tall people," she said realizing it was up at the very top shelve. She started to wave her hand about in hopes of retrieving it.

Elijah looked up from the newspaper once he heard Elena start to sing. He quickly dismissed her looking back down at his morning paper. He let her get on with her task, trying to contain the urge to chuckle. She hadn't seemed to notice him in the kitchen at all; her eyes were closed to give more of an effect to her singing. He glanced over to her after hearing her insult to tall people. He was speechless when he saw her without the nightgown she had on before. She wore a black satin v-front nightdress with lace holding it together at the back. He immediately got up to help her when he seen the red lace panties (if he could call panties) through the transparent nightdress.

"May I be of assistance?" Elena heard a familiar manly voice coming from behind her. She froze her movement when she felt his hot breath near her neck. All she could do was nod. She felt one of Elijah's hand rest on her waist which she presumed was for balance, the other slide up the right side of her body. He reached up and got the box down without any struggle. His hand lingered on her waist before he removed it walking back to his earlier sitting position. Elena turned around to see him reading the paper, was he here this whole time? Her cheeks went red in embarrassment. Elijah looked to be wearing black silk PJ bottoms that hung loosely around his pelvic bones.

"Are you modelling or what?" Kol came in to the room. "It looks like you're trying to sell a kitchen to newlyweds; no actually it looks a bit like a set for porn. If I hadn't of walked in I bet you would be doing it on the floor or counter, wouldn't you? No wait Rebekah would kill you, you can-" he was interpreted by Elena.

"Shut up Kol," she warned. "You're ruining our whole kitchen for newlyweds theme going on, I like your pyjamas especially the cape." she looked down at the original wearing a batman onesie."

"Thanks, Elijah got it to me for Christmas along with some watch that is still in the box," he smirked. "You look rather ravishing in that nightdress, where did you get it?"

"That watch was a limited edition Rolex," Elijah murmured.

Elena scurried over to where she had dropped the nightgown and put it around her body once again. "Everything is mine except the nightgown which is your sisters."

"Well you look very sexy in the lingerie," Kol grinned. "Don't you agree, Elijah?" Kol watched as Elijah head shot up from his newspaper.

"As I was saying that watch that I got you was expensive and if you will not wear it, give it to me," Elijah spoke. He did not care about the watch, he just didn't want to answer Kol's question. Sexy was among the many words that Elijah would use to describe Elena's attire. "I may have to get one of them…onesies myself. They do look rather fun," he smirked.

"Who knew that Elijah Mikaelson, the badass original, could even be 'fun'" Elena's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Mark my words Miss Gilbert, I can be very fun," he winked. Did Elijah Mikaelson just wink at me? Elena felt tingles run down her spine. "Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend in the quarter." The original left to go to his room.

* * *

><p>"So what the deal with Elijah and Hayley?" Elena asked. It was nearly midnight and Elijah had yet to return from his 'date' with the werewolf. It was as if Elijah was trying to avoid her, he left the room as soon as she entered and every time she had gone up to him with the intention of speaking to him, he excused himself. The only reason she knew he going on a date was when she asked Rebekah why he was in a tux, apparently they were going to some fancy gala.<p>

"You wouldn't be jealous of Hayley, would you?" the original smirked.

"No, I'm just curious as to what is going on between them as they seemed unsure of what relationship they are in."

"I swear you sounded so much like Elijah there now with your way with words. There not much to tell really. I know that she is the first woman I have seen him with in nearly twenty years."

"Really Elijah hasn't-in twenty years?" Elena was stunned.

"Well five of them years were spent travelling around the world with our family and you, I'm sure he had fling here and there but I didn't actually see it. He can be very secretive when we want to be. I don't know if I should tell you this but Elijah turned off his humanity over fourteen years ago. He turned it back on again last year with the help of Nik. As I have said I have not seen Elijah with a woman but I have heard the many women enter his room when his humanity was off but some of them never left."

"Why did he turn it off?" something really bad must have happened to make the ever composed original to turn it off. Especially for such a long time.

"The only person that knows is Klaus because he helped him recover. Back to answering your question, Elijah and Hayley are not really in a committed relationship. It started as a type of friends with benefits type of thing about eight months ago and he has no feelings for her that I am aware of but I sense that Hayley's has deeper feeling's for him that she lets on. What about you, are you seeing anybody?"

"No, you know me well enough by now to know I don't involved with my food, although there has been some I have bedded," she winked.

"I don't mean humans, have there been any vampires or wolves?" the blonde questioned.

"No, just humans."

"You need someone to pop your vampire cherry," the original mocked. She couldn't understand why Elena would not sleep with a vampire, even when Rebekah had offered her one hunk of a bloodsucker, she refused.

"I had sex with Stefan, so consider my vampire cherry popped. What so great about having sex with a vampire?"

"That doesn't count you were only human then. As to why it's so great, let me explain. As you know when you are a vampire, everything is heighted and everything is faster. I'm guessing Stefan never vamped out or anything when you were inmate?" she seen the brunette nod, "well it's intimacy on a whole new level. It's so much more intense and fulfilling, the man has little if not no refractory period and you can go for rounds after rounds at a time. I once spent two weeks in bed with Fernando in France, only leaving to get a human to feed on once in a while. But during the art of intimacy between two vampires if you feed off one another there is nothing more pleasurable or fulfilling. But even if you do sleep with a vampire, don't feed off them even if you are not in bed, it creates a bond between both of you that can sometimes be unbreakable."

Elena took a moment to process the information she was given by the original, "but Elijah gave me his blood after turning and I felt nothing?" It was more of a question than a statement. She definitely felt some when Elijah gave her his blood but it was nothing other than arousal.

"Strange,' she mused, "personally I have only given my blood to one other vampire and that was Fernando but he was killed by Klaus before the bond got strong enough, maybe Elijah found a way to break the bond since he did not feed on you. Who cares anyway that's in the past, what we need to discuss now is what flavour Ben and Jerry's we want!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been written for a long time but I hadn't had the chance to upload it since I was so busy trying to write an English essay for the past two weeks. Updates will be slow for both this story and A Presidential Affair in the upcoming weeks because I have exams but after that I will be free to write more often. Thank you so much for all <strong>**your follows, favourites and reviews x**


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

The door of the Mikaelson mansion creaked open and behind it stood an angry-looking Rebekah Mikaelson. "What do you want, Elena?" She spat. The original couldn't believe that the human wouldn't have the balls to face her family after giving her blood to their mother to kill them all. Rebekah wanted to rip her pretty head off.

"I'm here to apologise and to try to make things right," Elena tried her hardest not to tremble through that sentence.

"How dare you come here and expect us to just let you in," Rebekah flashed her vampire feature's and was about attack when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Leave her," the stern voice commanded. Rebekah turned her head around to see the face of her elder brother. Elijah walked over to the door and opened it widely, "although I do not forgive you Miss Gilbert, I would like to hear about how you plan to make things right as you say," Elijah smirked. Elena was escorted by Elijah into the sitting room where Klaus seemed to be painting and making a mess at the same time. In a house with a thousand year old vampires that could snap her like a twig and all Elena could focus was the hand that rested on base of her back that seemed to be sending shivers through her.

"What do you want Elena?" Klaus asked, still facing the easel. Elena sucked in a breath preparing to answer while Elijah walked over to pour himself a scotch.

"I came here to offer you an exchange," she stated.

"You have now peaked my interest, tell me, what do you have to offer me that will prevent me from killing you," Klaus replied.

"For five years my blood is yours, I will go wherever you want with you and your family as long as you leave Mystic Falls for good and let my friends live without disturbances," she concluded.

"Hmm, that does sound interesting, you being mine for five years. I could do a lot with you," he winked.

"Her blood not her body," Elijah growled.

"Very well then, I will consider it. Now leave." With that, Elena left the mansion, although she could still hear Rebekah's objections to her proposition while going out the door.

_End of flashback_

Elena remembered that day like it was yesterday. She went into the Mikaelson mansion ready to get punished and possibly killed for her action but the Mikaelson's were surprising nice to her for an unknown reason. That day changed her life forever, when she turned around in the kitchen to see Elijah leaning up against the wall in his so called 'traveling attire' which was basically a suit with no blazer, he told her that they would be leaving in one hour. She had written letters to explain to her friends why she had left and Elijah had allowed her to say goodbye to Jeremy before leaving.

With the run down memory lane over, she walked in to the sitting room where all the originals were situated. With Kol sprawled across one big sofa, there was only one seat in between Rebekah and Elijah. When she sat down, Elijah immediately got up from his place. The whole weekend Elijah had done this and she was now sick of it.

"Is my presence annoying you that much that you feel the need to disappear every time I'm in the room?"

"Of course not, I have business-"

"To attend in the quarter. Don't bother, I was planning on leaving in an hour but I may as well get out of you hair now."

This seemed to catch both Kol and Rebekah's attention and Klaus seemed to stop talking on the phone. Kol took of his headphones while Rebekah put the TV on mute.

"You can't go peanut, we just got you back. We are not going to lose you again, ignore what mister grumpy pants does. No one likes him anyway," Kol said.

"No, I'm not going to stay somewhere I'm not wanted. Besides, I was only supposed to stay the weekend anyway; I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden," Elijah muttered.

"You obviously do not want me here." She knew that they did not exactly part on the best of terms but god he doesn't have to be such a dick to her.

"Of course I want you here!" Elijah lost his control. How could he be so stupid? He shouldn't have said that. _How could she think that I don't want her here?_ Elijah would do anything to keep her with him. "Just don't go," he spoke but not loud enough for everyone to hear before leaving

"Okay, so we will just ignore my brother's outburst and focus on the important part of the sentence. As you heard, Elijah said he wants you here and that's the only thing that was stopping you, so now that, that little issue is cleared, shall I order the maid to get you a more permanent room?" Kol asked.

"Yes," she didn't see any reason why not, just for a little while anyway.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked down the hall on his way to Elena's room to apologise. He didn't know what came over him to blurt out that he wanted her to stay. His emotions just took over, he tried to control them but so much feelings run through him when he is with Elena, and he should have let her go. No matter how much it would have hurt him to see her go, it would be safer for her to be elsewhere.<p>

While he was closing in on Elena's new room, he heard a guitar playing from down the hall. As he walked down he realized the sound was coming from Kol's room, trying to not make too much noise, he peeked through the door of Kol room. Kol's room was such a boy's room with the walls painted blue and a wooden floor with a large wooden bed with blue covers and an arcade game machine. It was your dream room if you were a nine year old boy.

"'Cause I wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it. Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted," Kol and Elena's voice ran through the room. Elijah could now see them seated on the bed with Kol playing guitar and Elena singing along to Wanted by Hunter Hayes. They looked so perfect and passionate together and it hurt. Elijah didn't want to feel like a stake just pierced his heart and he didn't want to feel like staking Kol but he did and it tore him apart. Taking one last look at them, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back and I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me, I finished my exams and did very well. I'm going to try to update as often as I can coming up to Christmas time and I will update A Presidential Affair during the week. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"We have barely seen each other, Elijah, it's like you're avoiding me!" it has been two weeks since the last time Elijah had contacted Hayley and she was pissed. She decided that she was not having it anymore and dropped by the compound to find him staring at Kol and Elena with anger in his eyes. The blood sucker was stealing her boyfriend away from her. "Tell me, Elijah, have you been too busy with the baby vamp that you couldn't even contact me."

"Don't be absurd, there has been trouble with the witches in the quarter that I have been taking care of," Elijah replied. That was the truth; although Elena was part of the reason that he had stayed away from Hayley, there was a stir among the witches regarding dark magic but he quickly settled the matter.

"We haven't spent any time together since that wrench came into New Orleans," Hayley said.

"Tell me how I can make it up to you," Elijah pressed her against the wall and started to kiss a trail down her neck.

"I can think of a couple of ways," she smirked.

* * *

><p>"I have never been so thankful for sound proof rooms," Kol said. Both him and Rebekah had to suffer through hearing their brother and his little wolf talking about how he would 'make it up to her' something no sibling should hear but they finally closed the door to his room and they had been in there ever since.<p>

"I must remember to thank Nik," Rebekah smirked.

"I don't understand why he keeps her around. It's not like he loves her or anything. I don't get why he doesn't just realise his affection for Elena and actually be happy for a change. It annoys me so much how he has missed out on love twice because of Nik and this family, if only he would get over his nobility and actually be happy for a change." Kol has watched his brother miss out on happiness too much and didn't understand his obsession with Niklaus' redemption; Klaus hasn't even been that homicidal since they visited Mystic Falls last year but Elijah stills seems to not go after happiness.

"He doesn't do that because one he's too fucking noble and two because he doesn't think that she returns his feelings. Oh and three because he thinks he doesn't deserve her which is total bullshit!" Rebekah stated. "Why doesn't he just take the chance, I see how he looks at her. The way he looks at her is the way that every girl wants to be looked at, like she's the only girl in the world. I'm sure that Elena feels the same but there both so stubborn!"

The door opened to reveal Elena, "who's so suborn?" she asked. Rebekah, once again, found herself grateful to Niklaus. Elena had obviously just caught the end of the sentence.

Taking a seat by the counter Elena waited for an answer but it never came instead Elijah walked into the kitchen dressed impeccably in an Armani suit. "Well, I was beginning to think she'd never leave, you were in your room for a good four hours. Did you two actually talk for once?"

"From what I heard they done everything but talking," said Rebekah in disgust.

"It is none of your business what I do in my private chambers or who I do it with for that matter. And of course me and Hayley talked," Elijah stated. Hayley was a difficult matter in his life, they were kind of in a relationship but neither was truly committed but that is no one else's concern.

The kitchen fell silent, the silence was actually quite awkward but no one had anything to say. Deciding that the silence was getting really uncomfortable Rebekah spoke up "how about we talk about the upcoming Christmas party?"

"Is this party like a proper get smashed of your face party or is it more of a classic Mikaelson ball?" Elena asked. Every event that the Mikaelson family has ever thrown has been an impeccable event.

"It is a bit of both to be honest. Last year was a very successful event and I wish to repeat it, it will be classy yet elegant party, everyone will be there." Rebekah was proud of how well last year's party went and her aim was for it to be even bigger this year. "It's like a family reunion with you coming home and Finn is coming back from Germany for the event."

"We can talk about the arrangements tomorrow, I'm going to bed I only got up to get a blood bag," Elena left the kitchen.

Deciding to tease Elijah, Kol spoke out, "I don't think I will ever get over them night dresses, the things that booty does to me," Kol clasped his heart.

Elijah has become an expert at trying to avoid Elena's excruitatily arousing nightwear but you can't completely ignore the sinful red lace nightgown. "I truly do not know how you can keep your eyes off her but then again you have Hayley to keep you company in these long winter nights, maybe I could take Lena as my lover," Kol teased, "you should see her out clubbing, she is wild I bet she'd be just the same in my bed, imagine the things I could do to her that would make her scream out my name in pleasure" and he got just the answer he was expecting from his older brother. In a swift moment he was pressed against the cool refrigerator with a piece of broken glass that Elijah knocked over on his way pressing against his chest.

"Don't you ever speak like that about Elena again. Have some manners, if I hear anything like that again coming out of your mouth I will personally dagger you!" Elijah couldn't control the anger that overwhelmed him when hearing his younger brother talk about Elena like that everything just went red.

"Okay big bro but I'm going to request that you let me down now I have to go meet some ladies in a club and you know me I don't like to keep the ladies waiting," Elijah dropped him down.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said that I would have A Presidential Affair update last week but I overestimated how much time I would have to write it. My plan is to have a chapter up after Christmas for APA and will be posting the next chapter of this as well but as this is the holidays I may not find time. I hope you understand. Merry Christmas everyone and I hope Santa is good x<strong>


End file.
